First Date
by Kaitsurinu
Summary: A silly romantic 3x4 vidfic my first 3x4 anything! to Blink 182's song. Pg for some implied Yaoi and shounenai. Please review!


First Date  
By Kaitsurinu  
  
[Trowa sits in a car outside the Winner mansion and nervously clutches the steering wheel. Quatre swings the door open ecstatically.]  
  
In the car I just can't wait  
  
[Trowa glances over to the blonde as he piles into the passenger seat, smiling. Duo and Heero sit smiling devilishly in the window as they wave them off.]  
  
To pick you up  
  
[Both pilots sit in silence, glancing at each other at different times. Nervousness is written boldly across both their faces.]  
  
On our very first date  
  
[Quatre and Trowa dive for the radio simultaneously and their hands meet. Both blush and recoil. Quatre wishes he had his teacup.]  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
[They stop by a store with lots of X's on the signs (^_-) and Quatre innocently asks Trowa what they mean.]  
  
Is it wrong if I think  
  
[Trowa blushes and his green eye twitches. As soon as the light turns green, he guns the car and Quatre flops against the seat.]  
  
It's lame to dance?  
  
[Trowa turns to talk to Quatre at the same time Quatre does and his hair hits him in the face. They jerk back and apologize sheepishly.]  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
[They get out a fancy restaurant and Quatre's eyes light up. 'Free tea!' Trowa smiles to himself and walks in behind him.]  
  
Would you guess that  
  
[As Trowa holds open the door, he notices the tag on the outside of Quatre's shirt. He blinks and then shrugs it off with a smile.]  
  
I didn't know what to wear?  
  
[After diner, Trowa gets the bill and slaps his pocket for his wallet. It's not there. His eyes go a little wide, but Quatre looks as innocent as ever, just smiling without a clue.]  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
[Trowa frowns, washing dishes with Quatre. Quatre reaches over to get some more soap, but his elbow knocks the dishes and they bury Trowa.]  
  
You make me nervous  
  
[Quatre yelps and apologizes, helping Trowa out of the pile of broken plates. Trowa picks a piece out of his hair.]  
  
So I really can't eat  
  
[As Trowa stands up, they hear the manager yelling. Both bolt for the door.]  
  
Let's go, don't wait  
  
[As they hastily drive away, another car driven by a drunken grandma plows into their car. Steam bursts into the air.]  
  
This night's almost over  
  
[Quatre hangs out the window and starts yelling insults at her.]  
  
Honest, let's make  
  
[Trowa closes his eyes and hits his forehead against the steering wheel.]  
  
This night last forever  
  
[Quatre gets out of the battered car and looks in the window to Trowa. He smiles and says goodnight. Trowa watches him go in.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[As Trowa drives home on the dark highway, he realized that he doesn't have Quatre's number and almost runs over a raccoon.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Trowa sits in his room until 2 A.M., lost in a sea of phone books, until he falls asleep.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[In the morning, the phone rings. Trowa bolts up and looks sleepily around. A page is speared on his hair.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[One morning, the doorbell rings. Trowa staggers out of the shower, slipping on the soap in his hurry, and grabs a towel. He opens the door and Quatre smiles at him.]  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
  
[Suddenly, Trowa's towel slips. He grabs it and blushing furiously, pulls it back up.]  
  
I'm not worthy  
  
[Quatre blinks and blinks again, just watching Trowa's face turn red. He shuts the door and grabs pants quick before returning to the door.]  
  
For a minute of your time  
  
[Trowa, shirtless, sees no Quatre standing there and runs out onto the sidewalk. Quatre turns around, standing at the teashop just down the street and laughs.]  
  
I really wish it was  
  
[Trowa looks down and blushes again, everybody watching this time, and zips up his fly.]  
  
Only me and you  
  
[Trowa and Quatre sit playing their instruments at the Winner estate as Heero sits on the couch and listens. Trowa stops and watches as Duo glomps Heero and they happily kiss.]  
  
I'm jealous of  
  
[Quatre looks up too, then looks over to Trowa.]  
  
Everybody in the room  
  
[Trowa stands outside Quatre's room, waiting for him to get ready for their next date. He looks at a picture of Quatre as a kid, with big blue eyes shiny as he builds a mini Gundam with blocks.]  
  
Please don't look at me  
  
[Quatre sneaks up on Trowa and glomps him. Trowa swings around, startled, and he stares straight into those blue eyes.]  
  
With those eyes  
  
[Quatre blushes and lets go of him. He sheepishly offers some tea.]  
  
Please don't hint that  
  
[In the car, Quatre stares out the window, thinking. Trowa watches then swerves to miss that same raccoon.]  
  
You're capable of lies  
  
[Quatre is flung across the car and lands in Trowa's lap.]  
  
I dread the thought  
  
[He opens his eyes and looks straight up at Trowa. Trowa blinks then blushes again, as Quatre nervously sits up.]  
  
Of our very first kiss  
  
[Trowa sits staring at Quatre as he drives. Quatre notices and looks innocently at him. Trowa flinches and returns to driving.]  
  
A target that  
  
[At the restaurant, they both take portions out of a big plate of spaghetti. They grab the same, long strand of spaghetti and look at each other.]  
  
I'm probably gonna miss  
  
[Trowa returns home and lies down on his bed; Quatre pours himself a cup of tea. He notices Trowa left his flute on the couch next to his violin.]  
  
Let's go, don't wait  
  
[Trowa rolls over in his sleep as his door opens.]  
  
This night's almost over  
  
[Quatre steps into his room and reaches over the sleeping Trowa to put it on his bed stand.]  
  
Honest, let's make  
  
[Trowa subconsciously grabs Quatre by the shirt and pulls him down to kiss him.]  
  
This night last forever  
  
[Trowa snaps awake, just inches from his lips, and looks straight into Quatre's eyes.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[Trowa jumps back and grabs onto one of his pillows. Quatre smiles at him and puts the flute down on the bed before hastily walking out.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Trowa sits, darting his eyes around, then sighs and slips back under the covers.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[He stares up at the ceiling.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Quatre dashes into his brightly lit room, slamming the door and leaning against it. His blue eyes are wide.]  
  
Let's go, don't wait  
  
[As Quatre lifts the covers of his suspiciously lumpy bed, he sees Heero and Duo cuddling innocently as they sleep.]  
  
This night's almost over  
  
[Heero wakes up as the light hits his eyelids. He pulls the cover back down, giving a weak thumbs-up with a dizzy smile.]  
  
Honest, let's make  
  
[Quatre scratches his head, then looks to the phone.]  
  
This night last forever  
  
[Trowa finally gets out of bed and gets dressed at 1 A.M.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[Quatre sits at the phone, but Trowa doesn't pick up. The blonde grabs his coat and starts out on the road.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Trowa gets in his car, still mashed up from the drunken grandma, and drives out on the empty back road leading to Quatre's house.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[Quatre looks up at the stars as he walks on the back road.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Again, Trowa swerves to miss the raccoon and growls at it.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[Quatre looks up as headlights flood the road. Trowa drives by for a second, but then comes to a screeching stop.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  
[Quatre gets in the passenger seat and looks over to Trowa. Trowa just hands him a blanket from the backseat, noticing him shiver.]  
  
Forever and ever  
  
[As they drive to the estate, the sleeping Quatre, bundled up, tips over and lies against Trowa's shoulder. He blinks his green eyes, then smiles to himself.]  
  
Let's make this last forever  
  



End file.
